Yin and Yang!
by Multishipping-Extravaganza
Summary: What if our beloved smashers had parallel universe versions of themselves? And!, What if their parallel universe selves had nowhere else to go, so they asked if they would be able to stay at Smash Mansion? Will things go good or will things end up as a disaster?
1. Peach Vs Pikachu and MatchUps

**I like using this face **o3o

(You may notice that I DaZeLinker, put this on every beginning chapters of my stories)

**Summary:** What if our beloved smashers had parallel universe versions of themselves? And!, What if their parallel universe selves had nowhere else to go, so they asked if they would be able to stay at Smash Mansion? Will things go good or will things end up as a disaster?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the Super Smash Bros., and I NEVER will! It belongs to the rightful creator of Nintendo! I don't think I own the idea... Or do I? This is not a unique story it's just like the others... I think I own the parallel universe selves? Ok? GOOD! :)

**Author's Note:** Okay, Hello everyone it is I DaZeLinker.., and I decided to write ANOTHER story! :D I sparked this idea up at about 3 AM while trying to sleep.., but I couldn't so there *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･* Also, Please don't be mad at me for not updating my other stories... Also, VERY SORRY for an "EW" beginning, I can't help it I'm not really good with beginning a new story, am I? Here's another ALSO, Sorry for MY CHOPPY WRITING I haven't been writing good lately..

**Some Notey Notes:**

(Me talking!)

_Character thinking!_

Whats happening right now? (In the story ofcourse o3o)

**(=´∀｀)May this be my line breaker?(´∀｀=)**

**Tralalalalalalalalalalaaa -End of my Notey Notes..-**

**WELL then, on with this story! **

**Aye! (￣^￣)ゞ *salutes like Happy***

* * *

**I**t was a peaceful sunny afternoon at a medium sized town called SmashVille, birds were chirping, butterflies were fluttering in the air, there were small breezes of warm air.

Outside at the parks, people were having picnics and children were playing on the playgrounds. Out on the roads, people were either going to work or going shopping to get groceries for food.

(Screw it I'll do something else..)

**(=´∀｀)Let's go to the smashers at Smash Mansion(´∀｀=)**

In Smash Mansion.., there was a brawl going on.. It was between Peach and Pikachu. The stage was Final Destination, Princess Peach had about 98% damage and Pikachu had 89% damage and the two were still going at it.. They both had one life stock left and the one that gets the other knocked off of the stage/arena would win.

Peach dashed at the yellow mouse pokèmon, she pulled out her frying pan (out of somewhere that I don't know..) she swung the pan and it connected with the poor pokèmon's face. After the hit Pikachu's damage was up to 95%, the pokèmon then flew to the right side of the stage. Pikachu decided to act quick before it flew all the way to the death-zone so it charged it's energy saying, "Pikaaa.." and released it, "chuu!"

Pikachu flew to the left side and landed back onto the stage. The pokèmon then shot a few electric bolts from it's cheeks "chuu.." and it hit Peach, her damage was now up to 104%. The princess then pulled a beet from out of the ground, and threw it at Pikachu, but sadly the pokèmon jumped out of the way.. Peach then jumped up also and said, "Ha.. cha!" she used her butt bump attack (That's what I call it haha..) and it hit Pikachu.

Now the damage was up to 100%, the two smashers landed back onto the stage.. Just then.. a smash ball appeared hovering above both of them, waiting to be hit and used for a final smash. Both of them thought, "_This is it.._"

Pikachu jumped up first and shouted, "Pikaa!" a bolt of lighting came out from the top of the stage and hit the smash ball while hitting Pikachu also. The ball of rainbow colors swirved to the left side of the stage and out of reach for them to be able to get it.

They both waited for it to fly back to them and once it did, Peach flew up to it and hit it a few times with her hand, but the smash ball wouldn't break JUST yet.. Peach fell back down, onto the stage she jumped back up but saw what Pikachu was doing..

Pikachu kicked at the smash ball a few times it and FINALLY broke.. Pikachu shouted, "PIKACHUU!" just then the pokèmon was engulfed in a ball electric.. Pikachu hurled itself straight at Peach. The poor Princess was defenseless in the air, once seeing Pikachu flying towards her she new it was over.. Peach was hit a couple of times.. her damage going up to 111% then to 120% after a few more hits she flew off of the stage and flying into the air, once reaching the death-zone she screamed, "Ahhh!"

The announcer announced, "GAME!"

The two were then teleported back to the training room..

The announcer explained, "And.. The winner is Pikachu!" The pokèmon cheered, "Pika! Pika!" dancing.. Peach walked up to the Pokèmon and acknowledged him, "That was a good match Pikachu!" she picked him up hugging him tight. Pikachu screeched, "Pika pi Pikachu!" (Translation: I can't Breathe!) Peach apologized, "Omigosh I'm sorry!" she stopped hugging the pokèmon.

She put the pokèmon back down and the two trotted back to the living room.

**(=´∀｀)Back with everyone in the living room(´∀｀=)**

Everyone saw the match on the television (They have to watch every match on the t.v when brawlers are having them..). Zelda declared, "That was a good three stock brawl.." The children nodded agreeing.. Ganondorf grunted, "Well.. it was good for you guys, but not for me.."

The dark lord walked back to his room.. (To think of ways of how to take over Hyrule o3o)

Pikachu and Peach finally made it back to the living room, some of the smashers walked up to them and congratulated Pikachu with his win. Some also said, "That was a good brawl Peach.." Both of the smashers thanked their fellow members.

Then Master Hand floated into the room and put a peice of paper onto the bulletin board for everyone to see, the hand explained, "Okay, everyone.. Here are the matches for tommorow.." The hand hurriedly moved out of the way so that he wouldn't get trampled by the smashers.. The smashers squeaked and ran to the board to see who would be brawling against who..

**(=´∀｀)The List(´∀｀=)**

**1• **Mario versus Luigi (Cousin wanted me to do it)

**2• **Toon Link versus Kirby

**3• **Zelda versus Ice Climbers

**4• **Lucas versus Ness (Cousin wanted me to do it)

**5• **Samus versus Pit

**Rules: **

**Timed Matches: 3 minutes**

**Items: High**

**Most kills- WIN**

**(=´∀｀)Smashers(´∀｀=)**

Bowser looked outraged after looking at the list and yelled, "When am I going to brawl!" A few others looked dissapointed also.., Peach cheered everyone up by saying, "Hey you guys you'll be able to brawl soon, just wait it'll be soon.." A lot pf the sad people/mad people left to their rooms. Link said, "Good Luck Zelda!" Zelda thanked him, "Thanks.."

**(=´∀｀)Time skip: 5 hours later, (7:00PM)(´∀｀=)**

Everyone ate dinner most of the people went to their rooms and the ones on the list were in the training room training (DUH). Each of them training used dummies..

**After 2 hours..**

They all decided to have a good night's sleep..

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so.. What d'you think? Like it Hate it I DON'T CARE.. Bring on the flames and likes! I'm not afraid! **

**Also, I'm going to ask you ONE FAVOR:**

**Okay, please review on who YOU would want to win in each of these matches:**

**Mario Vs. Luigi**

**Toon Link Vs. Kirby**

**Zelda Vs. Ice Climbers**

**Lucas Vs. Ness**

**Samus Vs. Pit**

**I will tally up the votes**

**The Parallel Universe versions will be up in a few chapters.. But first I wanna try to do fillers for awhile o3o**

***Happy is my favorite Exceed(cat) from my favorite anime: Fairy Tail! Aye! (￣^￣)ゞ *salutes***

**Hope you review!**

**-Z┌(;￣◇￣)┘**

**I would like to thank Usher for singing Climax to help me get motivated writing this story xD**


	2. Breakfast and Beginning of Brawls

**I like using this face **o3o

(You may notice that I DaZeLinker, put this on every beginning chapters of my stories)

**Disclaimer:** Sorry I don't own the Super Smash Bros., I'm sorry.. I wish I did though :/. Nintendo owns Super Smash Bros., and the characters mentioned in this story. BUT I do own The Plot and The Parallel Universe selves or PU as I like to call them xD.

**Author's Note:** Ello mates! It is I DaZeLinker again, and I would like to thank you for all of those votes in the reviews! I had a little tiny problem with voting..

**1. There were some ties..**

But NO NEED TO WORRY! (As Dawn/Hikari from Pokèmon DP USED to say..) I got 2 more sets of votes from my sister and my cousin!

**WELL Here it goes..**

**Some Notey Notes:**

(Me talking!)

_Character thinking!_

Whats happening right now? (In the story)

**(=´∀｀)Line Breaker!(´∀｀=)**

* * *

**M**orning, yet again..

**(=´∀｀)At Smash Mansion!(´∀｀=)**

It was about 10 AM both of the princesses, Peach and Zelda were cooking breakfast. Today they were having the usual, eggs with bacon, sausages and toast, which was for the older smashers. The children got scrambled eggs, pancakes or waffles.

Out at the dining room table; everyone was waiting for they're food to be cooked and served to them.. Captain Falcon complained, "Where's my food I'm starving!" Ganondorf, the one that was FORCED to sit next to F-Zero racer grumbled, "WHY in the love of Din do I have to sit next to this imbecile?" No one heard what the Gerudo had to say.

The children were running around the dining room table impaitiently waiting for something to eat screaming, "Where's OUR FOOD?" "Where's OUR FOOD!" They repeated screaming the same words over and over again. The "mature" smashers started to have irritated faces getting annoyed of having to hear the same thing repeated over and over again.

Finally the Koopa King, Bowser screeched, "WILL YOU SHUT UP AND STOP YOU RUNNING?" The scream could be heard all over the mansion.

**(=´∀｀)Master Hand's office(´∀｀=)**

Master Hand heard the scream and he wondered, "_What in the world was that?" _The hand stopped his wondering when he saw his brother, Crazy Hand trying to touch something. Crazy Hand asked, "Ohohoho! Wat tha heck iz tis?" the crazy shaped hand stretched his finger try to touch a photo of somesort, but he ended up crushing the frame. Master Hand yelled, "Crazy!" Crazy apologized, "Oopsy I soz sorri BRO.."

**(=´∀｀)Back to the Smashers(´∀｀=)**

All at once the little smashers stopped running and they slammed into the back of eachother with a' "Omph" and a "Ooff!" All of the kids fell onto the floor.

It was all quiet all of a sudden, the children were frightened by the sudden screaming so they inside the kitchen..

**(=´∀｀)In the kitchen(´∀｀=)**

Peach and Zelda were still cooking, BECAUSE do YOU know how hard it is cooking food for 30 PEOPLE? Let me tell you, it is HARD! Just then the 5 children barge inside of the kitchen sobbing and crying like mad.

Zelda stopped what she was doing and she asked, "What is wrong?" Popo sobbed, "Well.. w-we were running around in the dining room and we were screaming asking about our food..-" Nana cut him off and continued, "And.. Bowser yelled at us." Peach explained, "We are almost done with the food, just please.., wait for five more minutes until it's finished.." The five children gave the two princesses nods understanding.

She then gave them a warm smile and walked back to the stove to fry more eggs.

**(=´∀｀)Back to the Smashers(´∀｀=)**

In about 5 minutes later.. The two girls followed by the kids walked out of the kitchen playing plates of food. Kirby cheered, "Poyo po po poyo!" (Translation: Yay the food's ready!

After 45 minutes everyone was finished with their breakfast and they all headed to the living room, waiting for the brawls to start.

**(=´∀｀)Living room(´∀｀=)**

Everyone faced the t.v and waited for the announcement for the brawls to start. 5 minutes later it was 11 AM, the time for the brawls to start then the announcement on the intercom;

"The Mario Brothers!, Mario and Luigi! It's time for your brawl!"

The said names jumped up high and they ran for the waiting room..

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ehehe., SORRY FOR THE LATENESS and the SHORTNESS, the brawls will start in the next chapter, well.. I'll see you soon by Monday or Tuesday! :)**

**Please review!**

**Aye! (￣^￣)ゞ**

**-Z**


End file.
